


Krakoan Valentines

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Logan/Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 9





	Krakoan Valentines




End file.
